


「 ethics 」

by water_lotus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lotus/pseuds/water_lotus
Summary: But hate is a different kind of emotion; made of complex feelings that hide themselves and force anger out of other concoctions of emotion. And it only creates more and more hate.





	

_But hate is a different kind of emotion; made of complex feelings that hide themselves and force anger out of other concoctions of emotion. And it only creates more and more hate._

* * *

 

_Morals._

 

The confines of the human world, defining humans by what is humane and subsequently ‘right’ over what is ‘wrong’. A cage to pursue the dilemmas that humanity faces in the overwhelming schemes to adapt some kind of idea to how the human brain works. How does the mind train itself to believe what is right or wrong, individually?

 

She’s come with the intent to hunt him down. On order, of course, but does the law of her heart tell her to do so, as well?

“I’ve been asked to bring you in.” She’d rather not. She doesn’t _want_ to.

But it’s too late.

He realizes it’s gone over the limit of time they were excused for **far** too long. Time has caught up to them with relentless, uncaring feeling. And now he can’t ignore it. It’s obvious more will come if she doesn’t return.

 

But will he let her?

  
  


“Vengeance is not an answer-” she quips, “it’s a choice.” And a bad one.

 

Principles which guide us and nurture us in the days to come, providing assurance in insecure emotions that fleet in our systems, fearing to disappear. A code- _of what_ \- of laws that rule us, in our thinking, ways, actions and feelings.

_What feelings are there in ethics-_

 

To destroy oneself with the wrong side of morality… A promise with **death** that destroys all hope left inside.

 

_Does she still have hope in me-_

 

“What good would that do?”

Time and time has she said these words, whispers of truths against harsh Winter winds and star-filled skies. And never does he listen.

Is that the cause behind turmoil in her pupils and annoyance in her lips?

 

_And what are affections that haunt the brain-_

Fleeting sparks of fingertips and strains of eyelids to stay open compared to a night-drenched sky. Curls of lips to shed light like the moon or casual traces of skin.

_-taunt the heart and split the soul to open crevices left untouched._

Oh, how many times have their hearts betrayed their minds, in search to define such an action as those.

Even the heat of her lips _\- no, he presses himself._ **_Never._ **

  


“That wouldn’t be right.” _Right. What is ‘right’? A word- a phrase._ Her argument is ceaseless to him.

 

 _‘It is so easy to hate-’ where does his mind conjure such memory of a reference? ‘-but it takes strength to be kind and gentle’._ Gentle, as in the soft crease of her fingertips cooling his skin, like the kindness that her eyes beheld.

 _Not_ like his-- cracks pouring with dried blood, fingers **screaming** for freedom, from _everything_.

 

He presses her even further. He knows he shouldn’t.

**But he can’t stop.**

 

“I don’t want to _get even_ !” She spits; distaste a fire flaming in her eyes, threatening to scald him, should he step closer to where she has fallen away. A fire that had burned him before, and was no longer a producer of. That forest fire was her own creation, something he could not take away from her. And she wouldn’t let him. She would douse the flames out herself, without him. Throat dry, her strangle is a cry of a soul unscathed by such _foul_ thoughts that dare to ridicule his own mind. ‘ _Out of anger or pain, even love, hatred is a manufacturer to a dark world consumed by nothing else but that.’_

 

“I _want_ my parents back.”

_The one thing she can’t have back._

 

_And neither can he._

 

Maybe neither of them will make it out alive _._

* * *

 

_“Hate cannot drive out hate- only love can do that.” -Martin Luther King Jr._

**Author's Note:**

> original character mentioned above is my own (Abi), please do not take ownership of her as she belongs to me!


End file.
